Heartbeat (Coming Soon)
by JLyman
Summary: Summary and trailers inside...
1. Trailer 1

**So, yah... in the future, not sure when, I'll be writing this story. I haven't really started focusing on the details yet, but this does give some insight on what's to come. Hope you like it...**

 **This story is based on a visual novel that I had found interest several months ago. I never played it, but I had a watched a 'let's play' on it by many Youtubers.**

 **If you had read closely on my diary entries, then you may already know which game I am talking about. I'm pretty sure that a lot of people have already heard about this game; but if you haven't, then let me tell you what the game is about...**

 **The visual novel is titled "Doki Doki Literature Club".**

 **It's basically a romance novel; about a guy who is forced by their childhood friend named Sayori to join their school's literature club, which all the current members are actually female. Throughout the game, you get to create your own poetry through a mini-game, and share it with the members of the club (which also sets up the route on who you want to romance with); your childhood friend Sayori, the otaku tsundere Natsuki, the shy dandere Yuri, and the cheerful president of the club Monika.**

 **Yep, just like every other visual novel I see everyday. But, out of all the ones I known, this one is very different. As you progress through the game, things get very... 'interesting'.**

 **I shouldn't spoil the rest of the plot; in fact, the trailer for this story will contain a lot. So I suggest, if you don't want to be spoiled, you can leave right now.**

 **Okay; now that's out of the way, let me give you summary for this story:**

 **Title : Heartbeat**

 **Type : Doki Doki Literature Club **

**Genre : Horror/Drama**

 **Summary : "I always had a normal life. The friends by my side; they were always with me. But ever since yesterday... I felt that.. things had changed." From the day (C/N) join the Literature Club, he first thought that the events moving forward were to be as casual as ever. But, as time moved on, he had realized that it was too late to turn back...**

 **I know this summary seems short, but once you read the trailer below, you'll understand why:**

 **X - Cue "Score a Score - Life in Being"**

* * *

(Darkness...)

.

(The screen brightens up; showing the bright blue sky from a window.)

.

 **X**

.

(The camera slowly moves away to the left; revealing a young teenaged man lying down on his bed.)

.

(The camera shifts into a different angle; in a closeup shot. Near his bed, was a night table; on it showing a lamp and a small closed journal, with a pen on top.)

.

 **FanFiction Presents...**

 **...A Team Salvato Production...**

.

(The next shot shows an overlook of a Japanese suburban area. In the background, the man's voice is heard.)

.

Man: _There's always a moment in life..._

 _._

(The next shot shows a closeup of the man dressed in his school outfit, walking casually on the sidewalk.)

.

Man: _...where it feels like you can't escape it._

 _._

(The shot transitions to him walking through a hallway of his school.)

.

Man: _Whether it's depression..._

 _._

(The next shot shows a girl, in her school uniform, with short peach-colored hair and blue eyes; solemnly looking at someone offscreen.)

.

Man: _...an addiction..._

 _._

(The next shot shows a second girl, wearing the same uniform as the last one, with long purple hair and purple eyes, sitting near a desk; chewing on the tip of her pen, as she focuses on the paper in front of her. She then notices something offscreen and her eyes drift towards the camera.)

.

Man: _...or abuse._

 _._

(The next shot shows a third girl, wearing the same uniform as the last two, with short pink hair and pink eyes, laying her face down on a desk; her face looking a bit uncomfortable. She then huffs and lifts her face off the desk; now looking annoyed.)

.

Man: _Whatever it was,.. you used to be normal._

 _._

(The next shot shows a fourth and final girl, with the same uniform as the other girls, with long brown hair, tied with a large white ribbon, and green eyes; writing something down on the teachers desk in front of the classroom.)

.

(She directly looks at the screen; before the camera suddenly blacks out.)

.

(The next shot shows a closeup of the man sleeping uncomfortably on his bed. He was heavily breathing, and sweat was slowly appearing on his face.)

.

Man: _Now,.. your someone else._

 _._

(The man suddenly jerks himself up, awake; gasping for air. He then tries to calm down; the camera blacking out after a few moments.)

.

 **Coming Soon**

.

(The next shot shows a hallway full of students; all walking to their next class.)

.

(We then get a quick look of the brown haired girl, her back turned, staring at the students from the doorway of an empty classroom.)

.

(The next shot transitions to a filled classroom; the teacher casually teaching the students.)

.

(We then see someone's hand snapping their fingers.)

.

Man: _We all have our own problems..._

 _._

(The next shot shows the man lying down on the floor of an empty classroom; looking stunned by something that had happen offscreen.)

.

(The next shot shows him getting on a bicycle. The camera transitions him riding it on the street...)

.

(...then reacting to a car flipping over him.)

.

(The next shots shows a teacher starting to run around his desk in front of the classroom...)

.

(...to the man running across a hallway of the school...)

.

(...and to the pink haired girl running through the woods; both of which looking scared.)

.

Man: _...our own issues..._

 _._

(The next shot shows the peach haired girl struggling to set herself free from the noose that was trying to kill her.)

.

(The next shot shows the purple haired girl sliding a sharp knife down a glass mirror; her eyes covered by her hair.)

.

(The next shot shows the brown haired girl quickly covering her mouth in shock at the commotion offscreen.)

.

Man: _...our own..._

 _._

(The final shot shows the man violently arching his back from his seat in a classroom, screaming while his neck firecely abnormally twitches; thus resulting in the students around him quickly backing away. As the man's screams continue, his once brown eyes are slowly filled with a pitch blackness. The veins on his face were pumped; slowly covering in black, and thus spreading throughout his entire body.)

.

(Right before the screen cuts out, blood was seen dripping from his eyes.)

.

Man: _...demons._

 _._

(As the music comes to a close, the title of the story is shown.)

 **Heartbeat**


	2. Trailer 2

**It's been a very long time since I last updated this 'Coming Soon' story, but I just want to let everyone know that "Heartbeat" is NOT dead...**

 **It's just in a very deep corner in my mind, right now.**

 **Anyway, I really don't have much to say; and I kinda want to let you guys know that I'm not gonna be able to update any of my stories for awhile. For anyone who doesn't know, I'm in college right now; and things are really starting to get serious. So, I need to focus more on my schoolwork till the semester is over.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **Anywho, here's the second trailer to "Heartbeat"...**

 **X — (Cue pre-chorus of "Redshift" by AudioMachine)**

 **X1 — (Cue chorus of "Redshift" by AudioMachine)**

 **XX — (Cue beginning of "Desolator" by Ghostwriter Music)**

 **XX1 — (Cue pre-chorus of "Desolator" by Ghostwriter Music)**

* * *

 **XX**

(The trailer begins with an outlook of an urban Japanese town.)

.

 _Henry: I'm Henry Chen. I'm a high schooler._

 _._

(The next scene shows the said main character, along with his childhood friend Sayori, walking on a lonely sidewalk in his school uniform; his hands stuffed in his pants' pockets.)

.

 _Henry: And like many of you,..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Henry sitting close to a desk while working on an assignment in the middle of class; surrounded by other students.)

.

 _Henry: ...I have a normal childhood._

 _._

(The next scene shows Henry and Sayori sitting together in the filled cafeteria; in the middle of a conversation.)

.

Henry: ...and that's how my days usually go.

Sayori: And that's why I always follow you.

.

(We then get close-up shots of Sayori and Henry.)

.

Sayori: Are you gonna come to the literature club today?

Henry: Well, if there's cupcakes; then yah.

.

(The next scene shows Henry in an almost empty classroom laying back on a desk; encircled around with Sayori and three other girls.)

.

 _Henry: I'm also a member of the literature club._

.

(The next scene shows a series of previous shots from the first trailer of the other members; first Yuri, then Natsuki, and lastly Monika.)

.

 _Henry: Nothing too fancy going on in there._

 _._

(The next scene shows Henry and Sayori standing in the midst of a busy train station.)

.

 _Henry: But lately, my life hasn't been all normal._

 _._

(Just as the train arrives, the trailer cuts to a scene where Henry is walking in a quiet, empty hallway.)

.

 _Henry: I may have found something..._

 _._

(The next scene shows Henry noticing an unknown high school long, black-haired female student curled up in a corner of an empty classroom; her back turned towards the wall.)

.

 **(Music stops.)**

.

 _Henry: ...very bad._

 _._

(The next scene shows Henry slowly walking up towards the girl.)

Henry: Hey, little girl...

(The next scene is a close-up of the girl.)

Henry: Are you o-

(Suddenly, the girl jumpscares Henry by horrifically twisting her body and leaping towards the male student.)

.

(We then get shots of Henry running through the school halls...)

(...through the streets of downtown...)

(...through the crosswalks of his urban neighborhood...)

(...and then finally up to his front door; which he immediately opens and closes it shut.)

 **X**

 **JLyman Studios...**

.

(The next scene shows Henry abruptly waking up on his bed.)

(The trailer then quickly transitions to shots of Henry opening a kitchen drawer, pulls out a pack of pills, and takes a few as he drinks water afterwards.)

.

(The next scene shows Henry walking around his living room, as he uses his phone to call the school.)

.

Henry: I don't feel so good...

.

(The next scene shows a close-up of Henry's face turning up towards the screen; his eyes were violently clouding up in a grey mist and his skin turning white.)

.

Henry: I'm hearing voices...

.

(The next scene shows Henry looking at himself in his bathroom mirror.)

(Then...)

 _?: **H** e **n** r **y**.._

(...Henry is violently thrown back into the shower by an unnatural force.)

.

(The next scene shows Henry curled up on his living room floor while holding his head tightly.)

.

Henry: You're not real!

.

(The next scene shows Henry standing; shouting out to whoever, or whatever, he's hearing.)

.

Henry: You're just in my head!

.

 **(Music Stops)**

.

(We then near a knock on his front door.)

(The scene quickly transitions to Henry opening the door...)

(...he is then suddenly pushed to the floor, as a small group of unknown people around his age barge into his house.)

.

(The next scene shows Henry, back on his feet, surrounded by unfamiliar students from his school.)

Student #1: You have something...

(We then see a close-up of the speaking student's face.)

Student #1: ...that **w** e **_want!_**

(...Suddenly, the student's facial features are horrifically distorted.)

.

(The trailer quickly reveals Henry's reaction: he hoarsely gasps, as his left arm instantly morphs into a large, bizarre, particled limb and sucker punches the student; who is literally 'glitched out' from existence. Henry's arm instantly morphs back to normal, as he then looks at it in deep shock.)

.

(The next scene shows Henry showing hysteria in front of the remaining students.)

Henry: I-I-I would never a-

(We then see a series of shots of Henry 'glitching out' the remaining students by using his morphed particled arms;...)

(...with the final shot showing a large particled tendril erupting from Henry's back, slamming the tendril into the last student; who 'glitches out' from existence; and retracting the tendril back within his body.)

(Henry is shown to be traumatized by these events.)

Henry: Look what you made me do...

 **XX1**

 **Salvato Productions...**

.

(The next scene shows all the members of the literature club having a good time in their room; with Sayori and Monika giggling and the others smiling. Henry's shaken voice is heard in the background...)

Henry: Listen to me, we cannot just...

(The next scene shows Henry seemingly talking to himself inside a moving train cart; the condition he is in is wearily disturbing.)

Henry: ...hurt people.

.

(The next scene shows Henry sitting on a closed toilet seat in the school men's bathroom, while looking at the screen of his phone. As he does so, Henry sees a large, grey-reddish, monstrous being of himself; making the student terrified, while dropping his phone in the process.)

 _?: **W** i **t** h **t** h **e** w **a** y **I** s **e** e **i** t..._

(Henry is then thrown forward by an invisible force; unhinging the bathroom quarters door and colliding his body into the stall mirror. Henry then attempt to use all his natural strength to push his right arm off the glass mirror.)

 _?: We **c** a **n** f **i** n **a** l **l** y **e** n **d** t **h** i **s t** e **r** r **i** f **i** c **c** y **c** l **e**._

(However, whatever is holding him sends his right arm back; thus cracking the glass as a result.)

 _?: A **r** e **y** o **u** r **e** a **d** y **f** o **r** t **h** i **s**?_

 **X1**

 **Coming Soon...**

.

(The next scene shows Henry riding a motor-bike through the streets of downtown.)

.

Henry: The choices that are made...

.

(The next scene shows a unnamed teacher running around his front desk.)

.

Henry: ...it depends on you.

.

(The next scene shows an underwater shot of Natsuki falling into a deep lake.)

.

 **There is...**

.

(The next scene shows Henry crashing through a window; thus falling from a ten story building.)

.

Henry: But, are you willing to sacrifice...

.

(The next scene shows Yuri sliding a sharp knife down a glass mirror; her eyes covered by her hair.)

.

 **...no...**

.

(The next scene shows a front shot of Henry angrily running through the school halls; screaming in rage. There is also someone following him in the background.)

.

Henry: ...the things you hold dear?

.

(The next scene shows Sayori struggling to set herself free from the noose that was trying to kill her.)

.

 **...happiness here.**

.

(The next scene shows Henry arching his back from his seat in a filled classroom screaming while his neck fiercely abnormally twitches and the rest of his body horrifically morphs uncontrollably; thus resulting in the rest of the students around him quickly backing away.)

.

(The next scene shows a group of police breaching the school's front entrance.)

.

Henry: You should be extremely afraid...

.

(The next scene reveals Henry, sitting in a chair, talking to Monika, who is standing before him, with the past few sentences.)

.

(The next scene goes back to Henry riding his bike, as a mini-van speeds towards him...)

(Just as the vehicle reaches him, the mini-van suddenly jumps off the road, front flips over Henry, and crashes behind him.)

.

 **(Screen goes dark.)**

.

Unknown man: Get away from me!

.

(The next scene shows Henry's morphed left arm grabbing the neck of an adult man; who are both inside an unfamiliar house.)

Henry: **N** o. **.**.

.

(The next scene shows Henry holding the man by his neck, as his body begins to morph into a particled, monstrous grey-white being with red eyes and very sharp teeth.)

(This being was known as Cure...)

Henry/Cure: _**Y** o_u _ **r m** i_n _ **e**._. _ **.**_

(The man screams...)

(...as Cure opens his mouth wide; a white glow of light appearing deep within his mouth.)

(The screen goes dark, as an agonizing yell and the roar of the beast within are heard in sync.)

 **Heartbeat**

* * *

 **So yah, basically "Heartbeat" will have a "Venom" vibe to it. However, the monster known as Cure will definitely NOT be a Venom rip-off; nor it is a symbiote to begin with.** **You'll just have to wait and see what Cure really is...**

 **Anyway, that's all I have for today. I hope you guys enjoy this trailer; leave a review if you did.**

 **And I hope to see you all on the next info entry of "Heartbeat".**

 **See ya later, everyone!**


End file.
